


The Education of Alexander Lightwood: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: The Education of Alexander Lightwood [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Communication, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Dick riding, Exhibitionism, Field Trip, Hand Jobs, Just Malec fucking each other, Kissing, Live Sex Show, M/M, No Group Sex, Read the authors notes please, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Student!Alec, Teacher!Magnus, They're both chaotic af, Top Magnus Bane, Voyeurism, they're both thirsty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Malec go on a little field trip. They thirsty af!





	The Education of Alexander Lightwood: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vanity Photos](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/455903) by Vanity. 



> So as you've seen from the tags, others are involved in this one. Malec go to a private sex show and put a little show of their own on. It's basically live porn so please don't @ me. They don't engage in any acts with other people, they just fuck each other. If you are uncomfortable with the idea of them watching others, or others watching them, please don't read. If you don't mind, please enjoy!
> 
> Also, Vanity of Soho is a real club. While they do offer adult entertainment, they do not offer or promote live sex shows, as far as I'm aware. So please don't sue me because I'm poor af and you'll be wasting your time. If anyone wants to have a look at the photos, to get a better mental image of the place, click the link above.
> 
> And shout out to Sel. Flexibility rune mentions are on their way <3

Alec couldn’t control his grin as he raised a hand and knocked on the door. The promise he had made himself the week before ran through his head, yet again, as it had done all week. The grin only widened when Magnus opened the door. 

 

Taking a minute to let his eyes rake over the tight, black leather pants Magnus was wearing and the huge grin on the Warlock’s face. Alec didn’t say a word. He simply walked through the door, slammed it closed and fell to his knees. Staring up at Magnus through his lashes, he opened his mouth. 

 

It took Magnus a moment of hard wheezing to realise what Alec was waiting for and less time for him to get on board, their chat from the previous week flashing through the fog that was already beginning to descend. Alec, sitting on his heels with that beautiful mouth hanging wide open was a spectacular sight.

 

Magnus stepped forward, his hand rising to cup Alec’s jaw, thumb flicking over Alec’s bottom lip before he let go. Undoing the button and short zip on his low riding pants, he pulled his dick out, his eyes falling closed when Alec opened up wider and sucked him in down to the base. 

 

Alec sank onto Magnus’ dick slowly, his hands sliding around Magnus’ leather-clad thighs to grip the back of them and pull Magnus into his mouth. Starting as he meant to go on, he took Magnus’ dick into the back of his throat, letting it sit there for a moment before hollowing his cheeks and pulling back, just as slowly as he had taken the Warlock in. The weight and taste of Magnus on his tongue was perfection. 

 

Magnus let his hand comb into Alec’s hair, forcing his eyes open to watch when Alec plunged down on his dick. It was mind-numbing, the perfect grip on the backs of his legs, anchoring him in place, Alec’s plump lips stretched around his dick, beautiful hazel eyes staring up at him, Alec’s heavy breaths, bursting over his skin with every plunge.  

 

Magnus’ mind emptied as the pleasure of Alec’s mouth and throat consumed him, his hand tightening in Alec’s soft hair when Alec sucked the head of his cock, tongue swirling around it, as the Shadowhunters large hand came up to jerk the length of his shaft.  _ Breathing seems overrated, who needed lungs when there's pleasure like this to be had? _

 

Alec sucked Magnus back in, using his mouth and hand to good effect as he sped up, bobbing his head quickly with a firm grip. The sound of Magnus’ heavy breathing and the jerking of Magnus’ thighs told him it wouldn't be long, not with the way Magnus had started to meet his mouth with shallow thrusts of the Warlocks hips. 

 

A low, husky, breathless moan filled the hallway when Magnus came, his balls drawing up when Alec pulled off of his dick and jerked him into his waiting mouth. Needing something to hold onto, he reached out and grabbed the doorframe, watching as he jerkily coated Alec's tongue, lips and chin with his load. 

 

Alec stared into Magnus’ astonished golden eyes as he swiped a finger over his chin and sucked it into his mouth, breathing just as hard as Magnus was. Sucking the cum off of his finger, he let his tongue dart out to lick the rest off of his lips before standing up, wrapping an arm around Magnus’ waist to keep him upright. 

 

“Good evening, Mr Bane,” Alec said, his voice low and gravelly as he nosed Magnus head up and pressed a kiss to the Warlock’s lips, lingering when Magnus’ hand swept up to keep him in place. The grip on his slippery chin was tight, a juxtaposition to the bonelessness of Magnus’ body in his arms.

 

“Good evening,” Magnus choked out when he pulled back, tasting himself from the kiss. Fighting to get some of his blood to fill his legs again, he held onto Alec’s arms to look at him, eyes sweeping over Alec’s face. “That was… unexpected,” his mouth said.  _ Hot! It was fucking hot!  _ His muddled brain screamed.

 

“You did say a little bit of spontaneity keeps things interesting, wouldn’t want you getting bored,” Alec chuckled, accepting the tissue Magnus handed him with a snap of the Warlock’s fingers and wiping his chin and mouth up.

 

“Trust me, Alexander, things are plenty interesting with you around. Our Saturday evenings are anything but boring,” Magnus said, patting Alec’s arm when he could stand up straight. A small chuckle escaped him when Alec held on a little longer, a beaming smile on the Shadowhunter’s face.

 

“I feel the same, it’s my favourite night of the week,” Alec said with a wink. Releasing Magnus, he watched the Warlock do his pants back up with a raised eyebrow, wondering why he was bothering, he’d just be taking them off in a minute anyway. Shrugging it off, he started to pull his jacket off before Magnus’ hand on his arm stopped him. 

 

“You might want to keep that on,” Magnus said, grinning at the confusion that tugged Alec’s eyebrows into a thin line. Pushing the line back into two arches, he grabbed Alec’s hand and pulled him to the classroom, glad his legs had started working again.

 

“I wanted to talk to you about last week before we get started on tonight’s lesson,” Magnus said, pulling a chair out for Alec before taking his own seat and snapping his fingers. Pulling his notes out, he turned to face Alec. “You achieved Subspace last week. I know we’ve talked about it through the week but how do you feel about it?” he asked.

 

“It felt like I didn’t have a care in the world. Honestly, you probably could have flogged the life out of me and I wouldn’t have given a shit,” Alec mused, thinking about how he had felt, during and after the experience. 

 

“The way you looked after me; when I was in my space and afterwards, I think it really did help me not to drop. When you talked about aftercare a few weeks ago, you mentioned following up and talking it through. I felt safe when I woke up and you were there, I don’t think I would have looked at it the same way if I’d been alone,” Alec said, taking Magnus’ hand in his own, his thumb brushing over the back of Magnus’ hand.

 

“Following up in the days after is just as important as the actions taken immediately afterwards. Those conversations help when moving forward, help on deciding whether it should happen again. I’m glad you didn’t drop, that certainly wasn’t the aim and it would have ruined the experience. I’m glad your first time was a good one,” Magnus said, knowing his eyes were glowing. He didn’t care, he was happy to wear his pride, clear for Alec to see.

 

“It was, because of you. The edging was amazing, the desperation, the frantic need, letting go and giving myself over to the pleasure, it was one of the best experiences of my life. Not having to think was nice, not second-guessing myself, just letting you direct everything… it was nice just to let go.

 

“Then being in that space afterwards just made it better. Knowing you would take care of me, knowing that I was safe to just be, it completed the experience. Thank you, for taking me there and making sure I came down properly,” Alec said earnestly, clutching Magnus’ hand tightly, truly grateful for the experience.

 

“It was my absolute pleasure. I wanted to take you there in the end, I wanted you to experience everything, for you to know what that bliss feels like. I’m glad that I was the one who got to show you it and the trust you put in me, it was breathtaking,” Magnus said, hit once again by the pride he had felt the week before, finding his own form of bliss in Alec’s trust and happiness. It had been perfect.

 

“I was wondering if maybe you would let me take you there some time?” Alec asked, hoping Magnus would consider it. The way he had lain in Magnus’ arms, the entire world blocked out except for Magnus, the closeness he had felt, he wanted Magnus to experience that and he desperately wanted to be the one that Magnus relied on. He wanted to be that person for Magnus.

 

Magnus raised their hands to his lips, brushing them over Alec’s knuckles as his heart skipped around his ribcage. That Alec wanted to take him to that space, wanted him to find that kind of pleasure and look after him, had it almost beating out of his chest. The hope in Alec’s eyes was almost as beautiful as the soft, caring expression on his pretty face.

 

“I would love that, thank you, Alexander. It won’t happen tonight, we’re in for a more relaxing evening tonight but maybe another time?” Magnus asked, already looking forward to it. Whenever it happened, he already knew it would be something to treasure.

 

“What are we doing tonight?” Alec asked eagerly, putting aside thoughts of taking Magnus to that space. It would happen when it happened and he would be ready for it when it did.

 

“We’re going on a little field trip,” Magnus said, laughing when Alec’s face lit up. Thoughts of their last field trip ran through his head, he couldn’t help biting into his bottom lip, remembering the shower. 

 

“The balcony?” Alec asked hopefully, letting go of Magnus’ hand to stand up and start tugging his clothes off again, his dick was already twitching in his pants. 

 

“No, somewhere a little further afield, stop trying to get undressed,” Magnus chuckled, slapping Alec’s hands away from the hem of his T-shirt, the Shadowhunter seemed to have forgotten he was wearing a jacket over the top of it in his haste to be naked. 

 

“Wait, is this why we’re starting later tonight?” Alec asked, dropping the hem of his shirt. Their Saturday evenings usually began around seven O’clock but Magnus had told him to arrive at midnight, an odd time but he had accepted that Magnus had something planned for them. Magnus’ nod had his brain going into overdrive, wondering where they could possibly be going at this time of night.

 

The wide-eyed stare Alec gave him was adorable. Standing up himself, Magnus snapped his fingers and dressed himself in a dark red, sheer button-down shirt. Looking over Alec’s clothes, a thought came to him. 

 

“I would never presume to tell you what to wear but would you mind if I made a few… adjustments? The place we are going has a dress code and these don’t really fit the bill,” Magnus asked, waving his fingers in Alec’s direction. Sure, the combat boots, useful cargo pants and leather jacket suited Alec’s style, and the Shadowhunter always looked hot but they weren’t exactly the right choice for where they were going.

 

“Okay?” Alec said, the word turning into a question. Clothes had never bothered him that much beyond how useful they were. Fashionista wasn’t exactly at the top of his resume, he really didn’t care one way or the other so he let Magnus at his outfit, more intrigued about where they were going than what he would be wearing.

 

Magnus thought long and hard before snapping his fingers. Tight, dark grey, snakeskin patterned leather pants encased Alec’s legs along with patent leather black ankle boots, a tight short-sleeved, turtle neck sheer t-shirt, dark purple, almost black, that set off his hazel eyes beautifully, and a knee-length, black trench coat, lined with silver studs along the lapels and seams finished the outfit off. 

 

Alec looked himself over when Magnus produced a floor-length mirror for him, his eyes skidding up and down his reflection. Shaving hadn’t really been his top priority over the last couple of days so he had a bit of stubble which seemed to enhance his look. He stuffed his hands into the pocket’s of the coat, trying not to flush as he silently admitted to himself that he looked good. 

 

“Fuck, you look hot,” Magnus said, pressing himself against Alec’s back and peering over the Shadowhunter’s shoulder to look at his reflection. “Don’t be embarrassed about thinking you look good, there’s nothing to be ashamed of, you look hot. Own it,” he said when he saw the flush on Alec’s cheeks. 

 

Alec flushed a little deeper at the compliment but happily accepted the kiss Magnus pressed to his bright red cheek. The blue sparks emitting from Magnus’ fingers had him turning to see Magnus pulling on a knee-length burgundy jacket, silver studs gleaming in the soft light of the room, and a pair of matching burgundy suede boots that finished mid-calf, silver chains and studs covering them. 

 

“Who looks hot now?” Alec asked, his eyes catching on the silver chains dangling over Magnus’ exposed chest. The Warlock had only done half of his shirt buttons up, displaying a tantalising amount of golden chest. The golden flecks of Magnus’ eyeshadow and the golden highlights in his hair caught the light when Magnus laughed, the Warlock throwing his head back with a carefree laugh that was mesmerising.

 

“I’ll never get over that bluntness, Alexander,” Magnus chuckled, loving the way the Shadowhunter said it as he saw it. Stepping forward, he wrapped his hands around Alec’s waist, under the coat, and pressed his lips to Alec’s with a soft peck. “Never change,” he said, smiling when Alec grinned against his lips. 

 

Magnus pulled himself back with a monumental effort and waved his arm in a circular motion, opening a portal up for them. The excitement written all over Alec’s face had him taking the Shadowhunter’s hand and stepping through the portal.

 

“Where are we?” Alec asked when they stepped out of the portal, tugging his jacket closed when a cold wind started up. Looking up and down the quiet side alleyway they had stepped into, he followed when Magnus tugged at his hand, onto a busier main road. “London?” he asked when a red double-decker bus sailed past them.

 

“Soho,” Magnus said, grinning as Alec tried to take in everything at once. The street was packed with trendy bars and stores that were closing down for the evening. Pressing the button for the crosswalk in front of them, he pulled Alec across the street when the traffic ground to a halt, and into the dark interior of a club, smiling at the doorman and the woman sitting behind a welcome desk.  

 

Alec watched Magnus hand a black and gold plastic card to the woman, trying not to stare. The doorman was dressed in plain black clothes, bald meathead shining in the dim green spotlights above their heads, as he would have expected. 

 

But the woman was wearing a strapless black, skin-tight leather top or dress that showed a good portion of breast off, and a tiny collar that looked like a dress shirt collar, complete with black bow-tie, her black hair scraped back severely and dark red lipstick on her full lips. She looked like she knew the business end of a riding crop. He paid attention when she started to speak.

 

“Mr Bane? Welcome back to Vanity. I see it’s been a long time since you have visited the club. My name is Victoria, I am the hostess for the evening. I see you have a room booked, do you need an escort?” Victoria asked when she swiped the member's card through the system and saw the corresponding booking.

 

“Please, it has been a while,” Magnus said, taking his card back and slipping it into his pocket when Victoria pressed a bell on the desk. 

 

A cough, that sounded suspiciously like it was trying to cover a surprised grunt, had Magnus turning to Alec, squeezing the Shadowhunter’s hand when he saw what Alec was looking at.

 

“This is Claudia, she will escort you to your room. Have a good evening and join us again soon,” Victoria said, smiling as she handed Claudia a key. Tall, dark and handsome looked like he didn’t know if he wanted to run into the club or turn around and run away. 

 

Alec proceeded Magnus when the Warlock gestured for him to follow Claudia, trying to look everywhere but at her ass hanging out the bottom of her leather dress, the match of Victoria’s. It was so short, he could see one tiny bit of string between her buttcheeks and the stockings and suspenders she wore underneath. 

 

Focusing on the tight bun she had her blonde hair scraped into, Alec followed the woman through a set of double doors into the dark interior of what looked like a swanky lounge, exposed brick walls, dark chesterfield leather sofas, golden baroque framed mirrors and green spotlights that seemed to give off a sultry feel. They passed a large bar area, already filled with patrons, mostly men, and started up a set of stairs.

 

Magnus clutched Alec’s hand, happily following as his gaze flicked over the lounge before they started up the stairs. It hadn’t changed much since he had last been there, fifteen years before. 

 

Knowing the Seelie owner was the only way that Magnus had been able to renew his membership so fast, although, he was glad for Alec’s sake that Stepoli had agreed to stay away and give them their privacy. The place was only frequented by mundanes, people who couldn’t put Alec’s reputation on the line or cause him any political problems with the Clave.

 

“What is this place?” Alec whispered to Magnus when they made it to the top of the stairs, trying not to ask too loudly in front of Claudia. 

 

“It’s a gentlemen's club,” Magnus answered, tugging Alec through the door that Claudia held open for them. The look of shock on Alec’s face was priceless as his wide, hazel eyes swept the room, a lovely pink tinge colouring his cheeks beautifully.

 

“It’s a strip club!” Alec whisper-shouted, gawping at the women spinning themselves around poles that lined the walls of the room, decorated the same way the lounge was. Sure, the place was high end, but it was still a strip club. Full of women. 

 

_ Why has he brought me here? It’s not exactly a turn on.  _ Alec wondered. His face paled when an image of himself trying to dance on one of the poles flashed through his head.  _ Surely that isn’t Magnus’ plan? Pole dancing lessons or something? _

 

“It is a place for gentlemen to relax after a hard day’s work,” Magnus grinned. In truth, that was how the place had started out decades ago, it had always offered adult entertainment. But the club had moved with the times when Stepoli had bought it in the nineties, welcoming female clientele and employing male strippers too. And that wasn’t all it offered. 

 

“As a gold card member, you have full access to the VIP lounge and bar. Would you like to socialise there or go straight to your room?” Claudia asked as she pushed through the double doors that would lead them to the VIP floor and let them follow her up the stairs.

 

“Our room is fine, thank you, Claudia,” Magnus said, tugging Alec up the stairs. They passed through VIP the lounge, a huge grin spreading across his face when Alec discovered that there were male strippers that worked here too. With a tug at Alec’s hand, he happily accepted the ice bucket and champagne that Claudia scooped off of the bar before following her through another set of doors.

 

Alec looked. He was only human, well, half human, but it still counted. The image of half-naked men, swinging around the poles followed him as he followed Magnus. The hallway they walked down was the same as the rest of the club, damask wallpapers, exposed brick, green mood lighting. He forgot about the decor when Claudia opened a door.

 

“Room four. Your show will start shortly. Ring the bell if you need any assistance or more drinks,” Claudia said, handing the key to the gorgeous Asian bloke and winking at tall, dark and handsome before turning on her six-inch heels and leaving them to it.

 

“Show? What show?” Alec asked, closing the door behind them, his head whipping around when he heard the snick of a lock. The locked door didn’t hold his attention for long, the room caught it instead. 

 

Dimly lit with more of the green lighting, a large brown chesterfield sofa taking up most of the space, a huge bowl filled with condoms and bottles of lube on a small table next to it. And an opaque window that took up the entire wall that faced the couch.

 

“I had planned on leaving this until next week but I was able to arrange it faster than I thought so I moved this one up,” Magnus said, putting the magnum of champagne, that Claudia had given him, on the table and shrugging his coat off before turning to Alec.

 

“Behind that window is another room like this. The patrons of this club like to put shows on for each other, it isn’t something they advertise, for VIP members only,” Magnus said, crossing one leg over the other when he sat on the couch. “There will be a couple on the other side. They will put a show on for us. You have until the end of their show to decide if you want to return the favour. If you don’t want to, we can leave when they're done.”

 

“You mean… in front of them… you and me?” Alec asked, unable to string a coherent sentence together, his lungs on the floor as he imagined it. The thought of others watching him and Magnus had him falling into the space on the couch that Magnus was patting. 

 

“Possibly. They have the choice of sticking around to watch or they can leave when they are done. Another couple might take their place or there might be nobody there at all. This window only goes one way at a time, so we won’t be able to see who is on the other side when it is our turn,” Magnus explained, pouring, and handing Alec a glass of champagne.

 

Alec drained the glass in two gulps, barely grimacing, it wasn’t too bad.  _ Must be the good stuff,  _ his chaotic mind babbled.  _ I hope it’s two men, I don’t think I can watch a man and a woman. I need another drink.   _ He muttered at himself.

 

“Don’t worry, it will be two men, the owner of this club likes to cater to his client's preferences,” Magnus chuckled as he handed Alec another drink, wondering if Alec had meant to say it out loud. Slinging his arm across the back of the couch, he sipped his own drink, smiling when Alec collapsed into his side. “Colour?” he asked.

 

Alec took a moment to think about it. For all of his talk about how hot it would be if someone watched them, he had to wonder if he could do it now that it was a very real possibility.  _ Am I all talk or can I let someone watch? It would be hot, insanely hot, bringing others pleasure from our pleasure. If I don’t like it by the end, I can change my colour. _

 

“Green,” Alec said, his breath shuddering out with the word. For all of the porn that he had consumed, he was actually going to get a live show of it. Not with a couple of porn stars but with real people, real emotion, really touching, and hopefully for whoever they were; real orgasms. Of course, his colour was green, who didn’t want to see that?

 

“Good, because I think it’s about to start,” Magnus said quietly when the lights went out completely. The opacity of the glass in front of them disappeared, leaving it clear. The same light green light that lit the rest of the building, shone through the window, lighting up the next room for them to see.

 

Alec didn’t know what to look at first, ignoring the room that was the mirror of their own, he focused on the two men, slightly unnerved that he could see everything but gawping, all the same. There was a tall mixed race guy built like a tank and a shorter white guy with a smaller but equally muscular physique, a dark beard and a tonne of tattoos. It looked like they had already gotten started.

 

“We can call that one, Mandingo,” Magnus chuckled, seeing the size of the dick on the hot mixed race guy on the other side of the glass, it was huge. Mandingo was ripping the shirt off of a shorter white guy and not being too gentle about it.

 

“The other guy is called Sylvan,” Alec muttered, making up an entire backstory for Mandingo and Sylvan in his head before shaking it off. They were there to watch them fuck, not gawp at their lives like some sitcom. His breath caught when Sylvan pushed Mandingo down onto the couch and yanked his pants down, Sylvan gave as good as he got!

 

Alec almost spilt his drink over himself as he watched the two guys literally rip the clothes off of each other, his chaotic ass trying to watch everything at once when Sylvan sank to his knees, back to them, and sucked Mandingo in, keenly aware of Magnus sitting beside him. Not even realising he had placed his hand there, he gripped Magnus’ knee, his fingers playing over the Warlock’s knee and thigh.

 

“They don’t hold back, do they, Alexander?” Magnus asked, silently commending Sylvan for his dick sucking skills, the guy barely came up for air from the huge slab of meat in his mouth. Alec’s hand, sliding up and down his thigh had his eyes darting left, grinning when Alec didn’t so much as flinch, the Shadowhunter was engrossed. He couldn’t say he blamed him.

 

“He doesn't have a gag reflex either, does he?” Alec asked, realising why Magnus found his blow jobs so hot, it was hot! He sank into the touch when Magnus’ fingers played over the back of his neck, his already heavy breathing kicking up a notch. Turning to his right, he grinned when he saw Magnus watching him instead.

 

“You’re going to miss the show,” Alec said, grinning when Magnus rolled his eyes and went back to watching Sylvan get deep on Mandingo’s ten-inch cock. Pulling his jacket off and tossing it over the back of the couch, he sank into Magnus’ side once more, happily accepting another glass of champagne.

 

“Lilith, look at Mandingo!” Magnus muttered, watching the way the guy was staring at them, pleasure etched into every inch of the guy’s face. “He knows what he’s doing, doesn’t he?” he asked. They would have been looking the guy in the eyes if the glass had gone both ways. 

 

“It’s hot, he loves it, knowing that someone is watching him. Sylvan looks like he’s enjoying himself too,” Alec muttered, watching Sylvan roll his hips as he swallowed Mandingo’s load down. The guy’s asshole was practically twitching as he waved it in the direction of the window. The room got thirty degrees hotter when Sylvan looked over his shoulder at them and wiped the cum off of his chin.

 

“That looks familiar,” Magnus muttered, pulling Alec’s legs onto his lap as he remembered how Alec had sucked his dick earlier. The image of Alec wiping the cum off of his chin had his hand skimming up and down the inside of Alec’s leather-clad thigh.

 

“Fuck! What is it about cum on someone's face that makes it so hot?” Alec mumbled, shuffling down in his seat. It wasn’t just the face, cum on any part of the body was hot. Eyes flicking down to Magnus’ hand as it inched closer to his dick, he slumped further into the couch, pushing against Magnus' hand when it finally cupped his dick through his pants.

 

“It looks hot on you,” Magnus murmured, his voice low and husky as his fingers played with Alec’s hard length, just as hard as his own. “You like watching them, don’t you?” he asked, watching Alec’s eyes dart between his hand and the window, laughing when Alec nodded. 

 

Blue sparks lit Magnus’ fingers up as he sent a pulse of magic into Alec’s dick, his own breathing turning shallow when Alec let out a deep moan and rolled his hips. Snapping his fingers, he looked Alec in the eye, receiving an emphatic nod, he reached into Alec’s now open pants and pulled the Shadowhunter’s hard dick out, letting his fingers flutter up and down his shaft. 

 

“So good,” Alec muttered breathlessly at the soft brushing sensation on his dick. Throwing down the last of his glass of champagne, he handed the glass over to Magnus, just in time to catch a movement out the corner of his eye as Magnus sent it away with a flick of his wrist. “Magnus, look,” he muttered, staring.

 

Magnus let his fingers continue to tease Alec’s dick as he looked up, wanting to pull his own dick out when he saw Mandingo straddling Sylvan’s lap, writhing on his fingers. The huge guy was being reduced to a quivering wreck as the smaller guys fingers disappeared into his stretched asshole, again and again.

 

“What are they doing?” Magnus asked when Mandingo climbed off of Sylvan’s lap and pulled the shorter man up. They really did look like such an unlikely pair when they were stood next to each other, Mandingo being at least a foot, if not another half, taller than Sylvan. His grip tightened when Mandingo bent over and placed his hands against the glass, looking right at them.

 

“Fuck… Magnus… Sylvan is gonna fuck him against the glass,” Alec said, the word turning to a moan when Magnus’ fingers wrapped around his dick properly. Sylvan, standing in plain view and lubing his condom covered dick up, only made it hotter. His hips jerked into Magnus’ hand, both of them staring when Sylvan stared at them over Mandingo's shoulder; and pushed straight into him.

 

“Look at his face,” Magnus muttered, barely paying attention to his hand. The pleasure on Mandingo’s face had him palming his own dick with his other hand. His eyes snapped down when Alec knocked his hand out of the way and undid his pants. Lifting his hips, he moaned when Alec yanked his pants down and took his dick in hand.

 

“Pull us both back if we cum before they do,” Alec muttered, twisting his hand as fast as Magnus was jerking him off. Unable to look away, he watched Sylvan sink into Mandingo again and again, his own hips bucking in time with Sylvan’s thrusts. 

 

“Magnus, my colour is green for putting our own show on,” Alec moaned, wanting nothing more than to put a show on for the men that were happy to let them watch. The tingling in his balls had his hips jerking faster, his orgasm coming on.

 

“Mine too,” Magnus said, having to drag both of them back from the edge. Mandingo’s pleasure, etched plainly on his face as he slammed himself back and the complete and utter bliss on Sylvan’s face had him wanting to return the favour. They were both breathing hard from watching.

 

“I want you to fuck me,” Alec muttered, unable to keep the desperation from his voice, his asshole was twitching for it. Magnus’ low groan had his head flicking to the right, almost cumming from the look of desire on Magnus’ face. “Fuck it, I want you to fuck me now, while they are,” he moaned, thanking the angel when Magnus let go of his dick and pulled him down the couch.

 

Magnus came onto his knees between Alec’s legs and yanked at the Shadowhunter’s pants, tugging them off when Alec lifted his hips. Alec sitting up and tugging at the hem of his shirt had him raising his arms, letting Alec pull the shirt off of him. Wrapping his hands around the back of the Shadowhunter’s neck, he met Alec’s lips in a tooth clashing kiss. 

 

Alec opened up instantly, fighting Magnus’ tongue for dominance and losing spectacularly. Losing the strength in his arms from his awkward sitting position, he collapsed back into the couch and dragged Magnus down with him, wrapping his legs around Magnus’ waist.

 

“Too much material… do your magic thing,” Alec muttered between kisses, his hips rolling into the movement when Magnus started rocking into his ass. The last of their clothing disappeared with a wave of Magnus’ hand, turning his movements frantic when he felt Magnus skin against his own.

 

“Fuck, I need to be inside you, now,” Magnus moaned against Alec’s lips, low and husky before a bang caught their attention. Mandingo was practically hammering on the window as Sylvan reduced him to a quivering mess. Cum, splashing against the window had his hips snapping forward, needing to feel that same pleasure himself. 

 

“I need it too,” Alec muttered, having to fight his hand away from his dick when he saw Sylvan stutter into Mandingo’s ass, obviously cumming, hard. Forgetting any idea of making it hot and sexy, he shoved Magnus off of him and flipped his body until he was on his elbows and knees, bent over the wide arm of the sofa, shaking his ass at Magnus.

 

The last view they had of their counterparts; before the window turned opaque once more, was of the pair stumbling back to their couch and collapsing onto it, curling around each other and staring at the window.

 

“I think they are going to watch us. What’s your colour?” Magnus asked, wanting to be sure Alec wanted the pair to see them. 

 

“Green, what’s yours?” Alec asked, looking over his shoulder to stare into Magnus’ eyes, both of them breathing hard as their gazes met.

 

“Green, I want to fuck you so badly, and I want them to watch us,” Magnus said honestly, his dick aching for it. A moan escaped him when Alec grinned and shook his ass again. Their light came on as he bent and spread Alec’s ass cheeks, groaning against Alec’s asshole when he bent his head. “That means they can see us,” he said, staring at Alec’s asshole in the dim green light.

 

“Let’s give them a show then,” Alec muttered, his head snapping to the still opaque window. Pushing back when Magnus licked a stripe up his crack, a loud moan escaped him, the low sound deepening when Magnus swirled into his ass with one powerful thrust. “Fuuuuck… fuck my ass with your tongue,” he moaned, pushing back further from the pleasure of having any part of Magnus inside of him. 

 

Magnus didn’t need to be told twice, pushing deeper into Alec’s ass, as deep as his tongue could go. The grinding against his face and the panting groans that poured from Alec had him redoubling his efforts, fucking into Alec’s asshole with his tongue, again and again, moaning into Alec’s rim when the Shadowhunter clenched around his tongue.

 

“You were born to eat ass, Magnus Bane,” Alec groaned, gripping the arm of the couch tightly to give himself more leverage. Magnus’ tight grip on his ass cheeks and the strong tongue, licking him open, stole his breath. The sensations, taking hold of him entirely, had him straightening up and reaching around, threading his fingers through Magnus’ hair with a tight grip.

 

“Fuuuuck, more, Magnus!” Alec whined, his hips jerked with every thrust, his thighs shaking from the bone-deep pleasure of the move when Magnus sent a blast of magic filled air into his ass. The mundanes watching them couldn’t see it but he could definitely feel it, it had his entire channel quivering as the magic shot into his prostate. 

 

Magnus pulled his tongue out of Alec’s ass and replaced it with two fingers, knowing Alec was loose enough to take it. Pushing in swiftly when Alec pushed back, he set up a quick, steady rhythm of twisting strokes, fingering Alec’s desperate hole open as quickly as he could, adding the odd pulse of magic whenever Alec moaned for it. 

 

“They are watching you, Alexander, they probably both want to fuck into this perfect, tight hole,” Magnus muttered, watching the praise sink into Alec, the Shadowhunter’s spine going erect. Straightening up himself, he moulded himself to Alec’s back, leaving himself just enough room to finger Alec’s ass open a little more. 

 

“Mandingo probably wants to fill you with his giant cock, but he can’t, can he?” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear, wrapping one arm around Alec’s chest to steady himself as they both turned their heads to look at the blank window. Unable to help himself, he pressed a sucking kiss to Alec’s neck.

 

“Mandingo can go fuck himself, or Sylvan, I don’t want his cock inside me, I want yours, only yours,” Alec moaned, thrusting his hips back, fucking himself on Magnus’ fingers. “I want it, now. Fuck me, Magnus,” he moaned, the movement of his hips becoming sloppy when Magnus’ thumb brushed over his nipple.

 

“Wait,” Alec muttered when he Magnus pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his dick, brushing it against his hole. Looking over his shoulder, meeting Magnus’ confused gaze, he wrapped his arm around Magnus’ neck and pressed a quick kiss to Magnus’ lips. “I want to ride you,” he whispered, grinning against Magnus’ lips when the Warlock moaned.

 

Magnus released Alec and collapsed back onto the couch, Alec’s words ringing in his ears as he shuffled around and placed his feet flat on the floor. Holding his hand out, he took Alec’s hand, his dick straining to get at the Shadowhunter when Alec threw a leg over his lap and straddled him.

 

Alec waisted no time, looking over his shoulder at the window as he reached behind him and took Magnus’ dick in hand, wriggling until he had it lined up properly. A grin split his face when Magnus’ dick slid through his crack easily with a discreet snap of the Warlock’s fingers. Sinking down on Magnus’ huge dick stole his breath, feeling every inch slide into him until he sat in Magnus’ lap.

 

“So fucking hot. They probably have the perfect view,” Magnus muttered, his hands slipping around Alec’ hips and up to his waist, trying to breathe through the pleasure of Alec wrapped around his dick. Alec, turning back to face him, pure lust swirling through the beautiful hazel of his eyes had him catching the Shadowhunter’s lips in a bruising kiss.

 

Alec gripped the back of the couch, over Magnus’ shoulders, as he sank into Magnus’ kiss and lifted his hips, his heart pounding with anticipation from his slow rise off of Magnus’ lap as he arched his back. Slamming his ass back down had him whimpering into Magnus’ mouth, half from the pressure and half from the pleasure, of taking every inch of Magnus’ dick and knowing their audience could see it sliding into him. 

 

Just the thought of it had Alec losing control of himself, abandoning his spur of the moment plan to drag it out. Gripping the back of the couch tighter, he started bouncing, his eyes slamming shut and a half moan, half whimper escaping his airless lungs every time he slammed down.

 

“You look so pretty when you ride dick, Alexander. You look like you were born for it,” Magnus muttered, gripping Alec’s waist tightly, fighting every instinct he had not to push up into each of Alec’s downwards thrusts. The view of Alec taking his pleasure was just too perfect.

 

“Not as pretty as you,” Alec said, staring down into Magnus’ brown eyes, wishing they were his real eyes. A flash of gold in Magnus’ irises had him bouncing faster, rolling his hips each time he met Magnus’ thighs with his ass.

 

Magnus’ hands slid down Alec’s back, gripping the Shadowhunter’s perfect ass tightly. Fingers sinking into the firm muscles, he started to push Alec down with every thrust, his own hips coming up to meet the Shadowhunter, unable to hold himself back any longer. Nosing Alec’s head up, he swirled his tongue into the hollow of Alec’s throat before licking a trail down his sternum, his tongue flicking over Alec’s nipple.

 

“Fuck, fuck… Magnus, pull me back, please. I don’t want it to be over yet,” Alec muttered, swirling his fingers into Magnus’ hair to clutch Magnus’ head to his chest and gripping the back of the couch tighter with his other hand when Magnus sucked his nipple in. The tingle in his balls as he started grinding down into Magnus’ thrusts told him his orgasm was coming on but he didn’t want to cum, he wanted to drag it out.

 

Magnus had to pull both of them back, his own orgasm coming on just as fast as Alec’s was. The way Alec kept his torso still while twerking on his dick was breathtaking, making him wonder if Alec had activated his agility and flexibility runes before knocking on the door this evening.

 

Alec let go of Magnus and leaned back, gripping the Warlock’s knees behind him and angling his hips to try and get some pressure on his prostate, letting Magnus work him on and off of his dick. A low, gravelly moan escaped him when a burst of pleasure shot through his ass, making him chase it.

 

“Lilith! You have no idea how much I want to bend you over this couch and fuck you until you cum all over it,” Magnus muttered, staring at Alec, the Shadowhunter riding him with wild abandon, head thrown back and the dim green light bouncing off of his perfect body from the sheen of sweat that had broken out over it.

 

Alec’s head snapped up, his hips stuttering as a bolt of pure pleasure shuddered through him again. Magnus’ words had his already limited ability to breathe failing him altogether. He stopped bouncing and lifted his hips until Magnus fell from him, his stomach clenching from the feeling.

 

Magnus would have started physically crying if Alec hadn’t swung off of his lap and draped himself over the arm of the couch again. One look at Alec’s clenching asshole was all it took for him to launch himself up onto his knees. A husky groan escaped him when he lined himself up and slammed into Alec with one smooth thrust that had them both crying out. 

 

“Fuck me, as hard as Sylvan fucked Mandingo,” Alec muttered, straightening up and turning his head to catch Magnus’ lips, moaning into his mouth when Magnus pulled back and slammed into him again as he pushed back. Letting Magnus lick into his mouth and fuck him with deep thrusts, he kept his eyes glued to the window, hoping they were putting on enough of a show to repay the other couple for getting them in the mood. Not that they needed help with that.

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful when you’re this hot for it, did you know that?” Magnus asked when he pulled back for air, listening to Alec’s panting moans. Flicking his thumb over Alec’s nipple again, he gripped Alec’s hip with his other hand, his gaze flicking to the window when his tongue snaked out to lick over the outer shell of Alec’s ear.

 

“I would fuck you anytime but you steal my breath when you’re desperate for it,” Magnus whispered, his eyes slamming closed when Alec started grinding on his dick. The movement had Alec’s walls clamping down, again and again.

 

“You do this to me, you’re the one who gets me so hot. I can’t think when you’re inside me, when I’m inside you, you drive me insane,” Alec moaned, having to grab his dick and start jerking himself off from Magnus’ words. Matching his jerks to Magnus’ thrusts, he started to fuck into his hand and on Magnus’ dick, breathing hard when Magnus stopped moving.

 

“That's it, sweetheart, fuck yourself,” Magnus muttered, looking down to watch Alec’s rim grip his dick, dragging himself back from the brink again from the sight of it. He fought the tingle in his balls, having to look away as he edged himself once more, it was too much to watch. Instead, his eyes flicked up to the window, a grin splitting his face as he imagined the view that Sylvan and Mandingo had. 

 

Alec bent himself over the arm of the couch when the friction on his dick and the almost perfect pounding he was giving himself on Magnus’ dick wasn't enough. The angle when he was bent over was though. Arching his back, he got that last perfect inch, gripping the couch tightly when Magnus grabbed his hips and started fucking him again.

 

“Just like that, show them what you do to me, how you make moan,” Alec muttered breathlessly, whimpering again from Magnus’ deep thrusts, unable and unwilling to filter his thoughts when they continued to pour out of his mouth. “Show them how you make me want to fuck myself because I can’t get enough of your dick.”

 

Magnus’ head fell back when Alec started pushing into his thrusts one more, gasping for air to fill his straining lungs. The pleasure radiating through him, tingling through every extremity had him slumping over Alec’s back, needing to be closer to Alec when it hit, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hold the next one back.

 

Alec interlocked their fingers when Magnus’ hands found his, forgetting about their audience. Catching Magnus’ mouth when he turned his head, he moaned a breathless whimper into Magnus’ mouth, feeling his balls start to draw up. Magnus’ deep thrusts as the Warlock rutted into him were scraping along his prostate every time.

 

“I’m gonna cum,” Alec gritted out from between clenched teeth, redundantly, as he shot his load over the leather of the couch, grunting from the force of his orgasm. He continued to push back through the jerks that had taken hold of his hips, needing Magnus to get there too. “Come on, Magnus, cum for me,” he growled.

 

That was all it took for Magnus to cum, gripping Alec’s fingers between his own, his eyes screwing up. He grunted his release into Alec’s neck, grinding into the Shadowhunter’s ass as he shot his load with ball-contracting jerks, filling Alec up.

 

Alec stopped moving when Magnus’ movements stuttered to a stop. Breathing hard, he used the last of his strength to shuffle them backwards, just far enough for them to collapse into a heap on the couch cushions. A groan escaped him when Magnus’ dick tugged at his asshole but he made no move to get Magnus out of him, half from exhaustion, half from enjoying having Magnus inside of him.

 

“You were so fucking good,” Magnus muttered into Alec’s ear, too winded to do anything about moving. It felt too good to be inside of Alec anyway and the Shadowhunter didn’t seem to be complaining.

 

“We were, you were phenomenal,” Alec murmured, smiling when Magnus' lips pouted out to kiss his neck. His thumbs brushed over Magnus’, where their hands were still joined, wrapped around him. A low, grumbling moan escaped him when Magnus pulled out of him and slumped sideways on the couch behind him. He shuffled backwards, curling into Magnus’ chest when a small chime rang through the room.

 

“What was that?>” Alec asked, barely having the energy to lift his head and look around for the source of the sound.

 

“A bell, to say that we’re finished and we want some privacy,” Magnus muttered, having discreetly used his magic to ring the bell. Snuggling into Alec’s back, he watched over the Shadowhunter’s shoulder when the opaque window turned clear once more. A giggle burst from him at the same time as Alec when they saw a different couple, two men, going at each other in a lust filled frenzy.

 

“I think Sylvan and Mandingo left,” Alec chuckled, watching the two men, who were staring at the window with disappointed expressions on their faces, turn to each other before getting back to fucking. 

 

“How long do you think these two have been watching us?” Magnus asked, laughing when Alec shrugged. 

 

“I don’t know but this evening was perfect, thank you for getting it so right, again,” Alec said, pouting his lips out to kiss Magnus’ forearm where it was wrapped around him, the only part of the Warlock his lips could reach. Magnus got it right every time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry, that was hot and funny af! Alec making up a story for Sylvan and Mandingo had me crying with laughter. Magnus calling Mandingo that had me laughing even harder!


End file.
